Guardian Girl Power
by lizathon
Summary: When all the boys are gone it's up to the girls of the guardians to save the day. This day leads to independence, inner strength, and yes, inevatibly romance. Tadeshiko Amuto Rimahiko Kutau and Kaiya! R&R please


Disclaimer: Don't own Shugo Chara

_Once upon a time_, there was a Royal garden and in it, a Queen's chair lied through her teeth.

"Don't worry about it Hotori-kun, I have everything under control", Nadeshiko reassured on the phone. After hanging up she sighed dejectedly. She had nothing under control! It was nearing the end of the semester and Souma Kukai, the Guardian's Jacks chair was on his senior trip to America (lucky hoe!). Unfortunately, the same week Tadase came down with a bad cold leaving Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Amu to run the guardians.

Run the guardians? Hah that was funny. Between Yaya eating everything in sight, Amu grunting incoherently at the world, and the charas trying to dig a tunnel to America; they were running the guardians alright. Right into the ground.

Nadeshiko rubbed her temples tiredly. She could have canceled the meetings, but she didn't. That would make _him_ right in thinking she couldn't manage to handle things in his absence. Naturally the he was Tadase. She knew he didn't mean anything by it; he worried over everything by nature. But she was the Queens chair damn it! She was capable! Even if it wasn't true she sometimes liked to entertain the thought that they were the school's guardians for reason other than having Shugo Charas.

"Na-chi, come taste these brownies, they're sooo good!" Yaya encouraged at full volume. Nadeshiko could almost feel a vein pop out of her head. She didn't have to taste them when she MADE THEM! The girl took deep breaths. She knew that if she didn't calm down she would…

"Chin, ton, shon!" Temari chanted. "Shit!" Nade cussed before the character change took over.

_*Poof*_

"WILL YOU TWO GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND DO SOMETHING PLEASE! IT'S HARD ENOUGH MAKING UP FOR KUKAI WHO'S OUT THE COUNTRY AND TADASE WHO'S OUT SICK WITHOUT YOU TWO MESSING EVERYTHING UP! CAN YOU PULL YOUR OWN WEIGHT FOR ONCE IN YOUR GOD DAMNED LIVESSSSSSS!" she shouted while wildly swinging her Naginata.

_*un-poof* _

Amu and Yaya cowered in a corner, almost frozen with fear. Nadeshiko stared at her feet. "S-sorry you guys", she said sweetly.

Amu smiled. "It's no problem if you want us to help out Nadeshiko. B-but please don't point that thing at me…ever again", the pinkette pleaded.

"Yea, besides Yaya needs to do something to win the bet!" the hyper girl proclaimed.

"What bet?" Miki questioned.

"Before Kukai left he said that the Guardians would fall apart with just girls running it and then Yaya was like nu uh and Kukai was like uh huh and then Yaya said-"

"We get the picture~dechu!" Pepe interjected.

"So what did you bet?" Amu asked.

"Fifty dollars"

"Yaya…do you have fifty dollars?"

The ginger haired underclassmen shook her head.

"And how did you intend to get this money if you lost?" inquired Nadeshiko.

Yaya gave the older girls her brightest, most innocent looking smile. "I was hoping to borrow it from my older, wiser, beautiful, kind, and giving friends Amu-chi and Na-chi".

"WHATTTT!" Amu wailed. She had been saving her allowance to buy a nice outfit for when she finally built up the nerve to ask Tadase on a date.

"But Na-chi has a credit card!" Yaya pointed out.

"Oh no", Nadeshiko said. "You are not getting any more cash out of me. I am cutting you off. And besides, we're gonna win this bet!"

"Yea!" Amu interjected. "They have no faith in us. Just because they're boys they think there stronger than us, but we'll show them! We're girls!"

"We're Guardians!" Yaya added.

"And we have the power!" Nadeshiko finished.

"Go! Guardian Girl Power! Fight! Fight!" Ran cheered.

"And Guardian charas", Temari added.

"So, what's on the agenda?" asked Amu.

Nadeshiko looked down at the clipboard in her hands. "Um we have to review the requests of the student council, meet with the sports team captains about the athletics budget, and help cook for the charity bake sale". Yaya nearly fainted after hearing the list. That was much more work than she was accustomed too.

"Now what does student council have in store for us this time?" Nadeshiko said cynically. Somehow, student council made it their priority to make things as hard as possible for the guardians. They saw the caped crusaders as their rivals because of their high prestige and special treatment when they couldn't even properly explain what they did. The three usually didn't deal directly with them thought. Unpleasant things and people were Tadase's forte.

"Alright let's see what they have to say!" Amu chanted cheerfully. She was still new and didn't know. "Request number one of top priority: Disband the Guardians? What!"

"Declined", Nadeshiko said, stamping it with the red rejected mark.

"Request number two: Give student council the Royal garden", Yaya read. "That's hilarious. Next!"

"Request three: Joker, Hinamori Amu goes on a date with Student council president". Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow at Amu as she read.

"No No NO! Absolutely not! Eww no!" the pinkette screeched. She must have used the rejected button a good eight hundred times. The same process of ridiculously annoying requests and the occasional reasonable one went on for about a half hour.

"Okay, now we have to go to that meeting with the sports teams", Miki said. "Ran you'll have to translate. These are your people".

"Aww, Yaya doesn't wanna go there! That's Kukai's job", she whined.

"Don't give Diachi the satisfaction of saying that", Ran chastised. "Girls can play sports too, right Amu-chan!"

"Right", the pinkette agreed. The three made their way to the meeting room.

"Hey, these are chicks!" one especially block headed guy said. He definitely had to be from the football team.

"Nice to know we're not sexually ambiguous", Nadeshiko said sarcastically.

"Ambiguous...Hey did she just insult us?"

"Idiots", Yaya commented.

"Alright sweet thing", the basketball team's captain said while leering at the three. "Here's the basketball team's request. We need new balls, new uniforms, and some sexy cheerleaders. Maybe you three will do, girlies", he said condescendingly.

"How rude-desu!" Su said, appalled.

"I ought to slice his lung!" Temari roared.

Nadeshiko stared at the boy evenly. "Look", she said. "You don't need all that shit to play basketball. You're uniforms are fine, but if you can't afford decent sneakers that's not my problem. If you want cheerleaders, try winning a game or two first and even then, name five girls who would subject themselves to shaking their butts in skimpy outfits for the likes of you. And as far as new balls", the Queens chair said while looking down suggestively.

"I can most definitely agree to that", she said smugly. The boy stared at her dumbfounded. He'd heard the Queens chair was sweet, submissive, and a generally kindhearted innocent. Nothing close to the vicious young woman who stood before him.

"And what do you know about basketball, woman?" he challenged.

"I know that my brother Nagihiko could dribble circles around all of you and when he comes to this school and takes over your ass is cut!" she commanded. The boy had to shrink down to her portentous aura.

"Any questions?" she asked sweetly, turning to the rest. Needless to say the rest of that meeting went quite swimmingly.

"Na-chi do you really have a brother?" Yaya questioned. She nodded.

"Yea, my twin Nagihiko. He's older by three minutes", she explained.

"Thank God we're out of there", said Amu.

"It wasn't so bad Amu-chi", Yaya protested. "That kendo guy was cute"

"Too much testosterone", Amu explained.

"Look on the bright side Amu-chan, we're going to get to bake now desu!" the cook chara cheered.

Yaya's eyes lit up. "More sweets for Yaya to devour!"

The girls walked into the gymnasium where the bake sale would take place expecting to see nearly finished confections, only needing to be frosted and put on display. Instead, it seemed like a hurricane had just blown through.

"What happened here?" asked Amu.

"We ruined the food", a small girl had the displeasure of stating.

"No worries, we can fix this all with sweets!" Su chirped. "Chips, Syrup, Whipped cream!"

"No Su!" Amu protested but it was too late.

"Remake Honey", the character changed girl said. She waved her magic whisk and the sweets were made more delicious than originally intended.

"Sugoi! Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu is truly amazing. She even cooks!" the amazed students declared. The guardian trio rolled their eyes before heading out without another word.

"So are we done for the day?" Amu questioned. Nadeshiko nodded. "We got through it! It's kinda nice to know we can function without boys around"

"Yea", the pinkette agreed. "But let's make sure Tadase-kun gets better so we never have to do it again".

"Agreed", the other two chimed in.

Miki shook her head. "Feminism is going to take a while for these three". The girls were almost out of Seiyo when a certain someone jumped out of a nearby tree, and there's only one person known to do that.

"What, no one dramatically shouting _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_? Kiddy King must be gone".

"And the jack too nya", Yoru noted.

"Perfect", Ikuto said. "I'll take the humpty lock and Amu". He picked the girl up bridal style.

"Ikutooo put me down! Put me down hentai!" she whined.

Nadeshiko rubbed her temples. "You're not getting the lock".

"And what about Amu?" the older boy ventured. "Or would you want me to take her and never bring her back. Then you could have kiddy king all to yourself".

"How much money do I have to give you for you to go away?" Nadeshiko shouted angrily though there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Ikuto smirked…his cat like instincts were never wrong. "Fine then I'll go give Tadase a visit", he said, knowing exactly how she would react.

"Would you just leave him alone?"

"Protective aren't we nya!" Yoru teased.

"I'll stab you!" Temari threatened.

"I have a way to prove you love Tadase", Ikuto said. Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow.

"Try me", she said. She was the Queen of poker faces. Once again Ikuto did the unexpected, which by this point was very expected of him. He sniffed her.

"Vanilla perfume, huh", he whispered in her ear. "Tadase loves vanilla. You probably wear that in your silly pre teen hopes that he'll fall for you. What's pathetic is that he already loves you".

"What!" Amu and Nadeshiko screamed in unison. Yaya and the charas however looked less than surprised.

"And I quote nya", Yoru said. "I'm sorry Hinamori-san but I'm already in love with someone else…unquote. Who the hell did you think he was talking about nya?"

"B-b-but he said he was talking about his dog", Amu said.

"Strawberry…you believed that shit?" Ikuto laughed. "He's been stuck on that purple haired chick since he was running behind me screaming Ikuto-niisan".

The two girls stood dumbfounded by the entire situation. Ikuto sighed. He was going to do everything. He scooped Amu up once more and jumped into a tree. "You", he said to Nadeshiko "Need to settle this. And we", he whispered to Amu "have something else to settle".

"So", Yaya said turning to the purple haired girl. "What are you going to do now?" she asked, only then noticing that her friend was half way down the street.

"Go get em Na-chi!"

Minutes later, Nadeshiko arrived at the Hotori residence. She glanced up at the door and nearly lost her nerve. "What am I doing?" she chastised herself. "This is _Tadase! _Why the heck am I nervous?" She rang the bell and the door swung open moments later.

"Hello Nadeshiko-chan nice to see you again", Mrs. Hotori said. "Tadase is in his room".

"Arigato Hotori-san", she said politely before gracefully skipping up the stairs.

"Fujisaki-san? How was running the guardians?" the boy asked hoarsely.

"To put it simply…annoying", she said honestly. He chuckled softly.

"I can't say I'm surprised there", the blonde said.

"Nee, Hotori-kun, what do you think of Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked casually. Tadase groaned.

"Not this again! Hinamori-san is a nice girl, that's all I have to say on the subject". Nadeshiko giggled coyly.

"Okay then. Nee Hotori-kun, what do you think of me?" she questioned as she batted her long eyelashes. Tadase's face became red but it wasn't because of his fever.

"I think you're amazing…N-Nadeshiko-chan", he said shyly. The girl smiled. That was the answer she was hoping for.

"Hotori-kun?" she asked. "Are you feeling any better than yesterday?"

He nodded. "A little bit, why?"

Nadeshiko pressed her lips against his and they kissed for about a minute. "Because I wanted to kiss my new boyfriend".

"B-boyfriend?" he stammered.

"Well…unless you don't want to", she said while staring at the ground. She was beginning to lose her nerve. Suddenly she felt his lips against hers again. After they broke apart he grinned at her.

"Good…because I wanted to kiss my girlfriend too".

Tadase and Nadeshiko dated through the rest of elementary school and on to middle school where they now serve as student council president and V.P. (And yes she did catch his cold) After breaking free of Easter, Ikuto became a professional violinist and now travels all over the world playing music, though he always returns home to his Amu-koi.

Nadeshiko's twin brother Nagihiko came to Seiyo the next year and as predicted took over the basketball team. He has been dating a girl named Mashiro Rima since the end of sixth grade. Kukai lost fifty bucks, but on his way to the Ramen shop he met pop singing sensation Hoshina Utau…need I say more? And yes, that was them making out behind the tree.

Yaya, now in sixth grade is senior Ace's chair of the guardians. She moved on from her first love (Sugar) and is in a slow but steady relationship with the new jack's chair Sanjou Kairi. As for the charas, they're all alive and well and none of them have disappeared yet.

And they all lived happily ever after thanks to influenza, a certain black cat's teasing, and a little Guardian Girl Power.

_The End_

Author's Notes: This is my second Tadeshiko one shot (because we need a lot more of it!). It was also an experiment that proves that it's possible to write a SC fic without Tadase bashing. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are different people in this fic. Read and Review please! I hope to write (and hopefully read) more Tadeshiko soon!


End file.
